1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a goods handling method and an apparatus thereof for removing a desired number of goods from a group of accumulated goods which is formed by accumulating goods and discharging such removed goods into a container, and more particularly to a goods handling method and an apparatus thereof which can be suitably used for picking up goods in a distribution center or for similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the prior art regarding a goods handling method and an apparatus thereof, there are known, for example, those as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication Nos. Sho 50-128876 and Sho 56-48550. The prior art disclosed in these publications will be described. In Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 50-128876, there is disclosed an automatic type part warehouse an end face of which is divided into lines (lateral direction) and rows (vertical direction), end faces of each line and row are provided with a window for removing and storing goods cases, a plurality of goods cases being stored on an inclined floor in the inner direction, wherein an elevator having a lateral width equal to one line portion the warehouse is vertically movably disposed in such a manner as to contact the end face of the take-out window, and by reciprocally moving a rotatable sucking pad mounted on the elevator in the depth direction of the warehouse, the part case can be taken out to the elevator side without being interfered with by a part case stopper mounted to an end portion of the inclined floor.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 56-48550, there is disclosed a brick feeder for feeding bricks accumulated on a lifter by pushing out bricks on the top stage onto a feed conveyor by a pusher at every stage as the lifter is lifted up stage by stage.
However, the above-mentioned prior art had the following problems.
That is, in the automatic type part warehouse disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 50-128876, although part cases (goods) can be taken out, one by one, from the end faces of the take-out windows formed by dividing the end face of the warehouse in lines and rows, there is no description or suggestion at all about a plurality of desired goods being removed from a group of accumulated goods formed by accumulating goods and such removed goods are discharged into a container, etc.
Also, as the brick feeder disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication. No. Sho 56-48550 is designed such that the bricks (goods) can be taken out at every stage, a desired number of goods cannot be taken out. Also, in case there is formed a step between goods which are arranged in the goods take-out direction, it sometimes happened that goods were caught by the step and could not be taken out or goods were damaged. Furthermore, there is no description or suggestion at all about how goods, which have been taken out onto the feed conveyor are discharged into a container.